


Maxine by Eleanor_lavish [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Maxine by Eleanor_lavish read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The first of the Trucker AUs - Bob's truck is broken, but not nearly as much as Bob himself. Luckily, Ray can fix both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maxine by Eleanor_lavish [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maxine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181349) by [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish). 



**Title** : Maxine  
 **Author** : Eleanor_lavish  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : My Chemical Romance  
 **Character** : Bob Bryar/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : The first of the Trucker AUs - Bob's truck is broken, but not nearly as much as Bob himself. Luckily, Ray can fix both.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/181349)  
**Length** 1:05:26  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Maxine%20by%20Eleanor_Lavish.mp3.zip)


End file.
